bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Marucho Marukura
, known as , is a character in the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Character He is a wealthy, perverted, generous boy. He is the brain of the group. He loves to play Bakugan and work on strategies. He used to be extremely obedient to his parents out of fear, but that changed when he met the Brawlers. He now has no regrets for the past, realizing that he only wanted to make his parents happy. Bakugan Battle Brawlers His Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Preyas which he obtains when Preyas crashes his house party which was thrown after he moved into Dan's neighborhood.. Preyas was sent to the Doom Dimension in Marucho's battle with Klaus Von Hertzon which made Marucho want Preyas back so much that when Klaus opened up his portal Marucho followed him. Later Klaus shows up with Preyas. Dan and Runo find a way to get Preyas back through defeating him in battle. Preyas evolves into a two-sided Bakugan called Angelo and Diablo. Unlike the other Bakugan however, Preyas multiplies when he evolves, so Marucho got to keep the old Preyas. Preyas also has a move called "Change of Attribute" with which he can take advantage of the opponents gate card. When Marucho was being tested by Frosch he had to fight an old version of himself, the one who always listened to his parents. This siked him out but he was able to accept his past and how it made him who he is today and passes the test. When he brawled aganst Dan with Preyas and Angelo/Diablo Preyas he was ranked seventh. When he was in Vestroia he fought Aquos-Ventus hybrids Taygen and Hairadee alongside Shun. He originally just fought Taygen but then they teamed up when they realized that they were both able to use both Aquos and Ventus. He then defeated them by using a Diagonal Relationship with Ventus and Haos with Angelo and Skyress, and then a Pyrus and Darkus with Preyas and Diablo, defeating them. He later brawled against the Taygen once again alongside the JJ Dolls Jenny and Jewels and defeated it. He is short. small, and younger than the rest of the brawlers. Marucho battle style revolves around his mind using it to predict and outhink his opponent. He enjoys watching cooking shows with Preyas and thinks Preyas is quite funny even though nobody else does. New Vestroia Marucho returns in New Vestroia following Dan and Drago into the new world. When the Vexos attack first against Dan and Mira he stands back and observes the new way of battling. Marucho later goes to the Resistance headquarters and gains new clothes. By episode 4, Marucho is dissapointed with himself, as he is part of the Resistance, yet doesn't have an Aquos Bakugan (Either Mira, Baron, and Ace weren't able to catch one or lost the ones they had(in the English version they say they don't have any Pyrus bakugan)). Marucho decides to leave for a bit so that he can look for one. While walking through a jungle, he is caught in a trap set up by the Bakugan, Elfin. Elfin gives him some food while she explains about how she knew Preyas before he got captured. Marucho than decides that they should team up, but Elfin wants Marucho to prove himself that he's really the "right partner" for her. Suddenly, Mylene comes in and tries to steal what's left of the Aquos Bakugan (the Wontu). So Elfin and Marucho team up to fight her. With Elfin's rather interesting abilities and attribute change, Marucho was winning until Mylene pulls out her trap bakugan. Marucho manages to pull himself together for one last attack before he passes out. Shun saves him from losing and losing elfin. Elfin reveals that she received training from Preyas and has decided to become his Guardian Bakugan. In episode 9, Elfin transforms in order to chase off some guards, as well as when they are outside of Alpha City, talking to the freed Bakugan. In episode 10 and 11, Marucho and Elfin challenge Shadow, who was blocking the portal under Prince Hydron's commands. He manages to defeat Shadow, much to Shadow's embarrassment and Mylene's annoyance. However, Marucho is defeated by Volt when the team is split a part, and disappears, like Ace. He is then freed by Mira and Spectra and manages to escape Beta City with the others. while in Gamma City Marucho battles alongside Shun against Mylene and Shadow and win. Bakugan Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Aquos Preyas (Guardian) * Aquos Angelo/Diablo Preyas (Evolved) * Aquos Siege * Aquos Stinglash * Aquos Limulus * Aquos Juggernoid * Aquos Terrorclaw * Aquos Robotallion Bakugan: New Vestroia * Aquos Elfin (Second Guardian) * Aquos Tripod Epsilon (Bakugan Trap) * Aquos Wontu Illusionary Marucho * Aquos Frosch * Aquos Warius * Aquos Siege Trivia * Marucho is not the best runner, as shown in New Vestroia, episode 9. * Marucho is also a bit of a klutz. * The dot on his head is possibly a birthmark. * Marucho grew out his hair in New Vestroia, probably signifying the years that passed since the last season. *Marucho is one of the youngest Bakugan players known. See also es:Marucho Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Great Articles